Beacon of Hope, Or God of the Fog?
by Ashi-kun
Summary: Grimmjow is forced to keep an eye on Inoue while Ulquiria is away, and he has a bit too much time to think over things. oneshot. Gimmhime.


Title: Beacon of hope, or bringer of the fog?

Anime(s): Bleach

Character(s): GrimmjowXInoue

words: 744

Description: Grimmjow is forced to keep an eye on Inoue while Ulquiria is away, and he has a bit too much time to think over things.

Dedication: Grant, his prompt was to use either fog or a beacon; so I went with both and got symbolistic all over this oneshot XDDD enjoy!

-------------

That light. It was without a doubt that light, that was the source of what had put so many things about the current situation to speculation. That repulsive glow could reverse the fabric of time, and as it healed wounds of the body left one's mind suffering the migraines caused by insipid questions. How could she do that? Was this real? Was it worth it? Bah. It was all truly ludicrous.

Well that; at least, was what Grimmjow had come to believe. He had been sitting there watching that orange haired, waste of air, weakling, of a human being sleep for the past hour and a half. And, try as he might, he could never explain just how much that pissed him off. How in the hell could she sleep so soundly with him in the room? Did she not realize who he was? Or did she just not care? He was the sixth espada! Grimmjow Jaggerjack for fucks sake! And this brat had the nerve to act like he wasn't there!? She ought to be wetting her pants in the fucking corner! She should be _begging_ for mercy, _crying_ in fear, _'oh Mr. espada please don't hurt me, I'm not worthy!'_ the bitch.

And, why; he was not sure; did every damn person in this forsaken organization think she was so god damned amazing? Okay, sure, she healed his arm and had the ability to reverse time itself; and sure sure that light was pretty fuckin' weird. But! Would that frilly ass light help in the middle of a fight!? No. As far as he was concerned, she was about as good as a house wife that couldn't cook. Probably all she'd ever amount to. Oh, and the worst of it all he knew EXACTLY why he was sitting here too. It was obviously that know nothing Ulquiria flaunting his know nothing power.

_ The bastard._

That pompous kiss ass, had him sitting there like a fucking fool, babysitting this bitch who--by the way--was _**asleep!**_ Why in the hell did she need someone watching over her when she most definitely was not going _anywhere_._The bastard._

_ Meeting with Aizen my ass._

Grimmjow definitely did_not_ see why people were getting in such a fuss about this bitch anyway. Why the hell would Ichigo waste his time on her? What was the attraction there? He leaned slightly sideways from his chair toward where she lay on the couch resting, and glared darkly at her; frustration evident in his face.

Even from this position he could not understand what it was that was so appealing. Okay, so she had a nice rack for a brat, but so did a hooker. Kid was most definitely a far stretch from intelligent, and--to him--seemed like the weak kind of person who would freeze in a fight just when the going got tough. So, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she carried not a single redeeming quality.

She sighed in her sleep, head snuggling into the cushion of the couch, orange strands of hair falling delicately across her face. Okay, so maybe to some that ignorance, and innocence could be seen as appealing--attractive--even. He supposed, possibly that light _could_ be seen as a good thing, to someone. Some dumbass could see it as a beacon through the desolate world that was Los Noches(even if that was a stretch). It was a probability that a person _might_ see her as a ray of hope, to the ideal that they could soon obtain the goal of crushing those shinigami into the ground.

"Ichigo..." Inoue breathed softly, and Grimmjow's face became hot realizing only now that his lips were a mere inch from hers. He jerked back violently, knocking his chair to the floor with a loud clatter as he stood on his feet--horrified. She awoke with a start, now sitting up and blinking wildly at the blue haired arrancar that stood beside the couch. "Wha--"

Thinking quickly Grimmjow's mood turned immediately to anger, "Bitch I'm sick of watchin' ya. So, if you leave, I'll rip your throat out. Got it?" but he did not give her a moment's time to respond before he swiftly spun on his heal and exited her quarters, slamming the door behind him. His face was red as he stalked furiously down the hall.

_ Beacon of light? Keh. How bout god of the fog? What the hell was I thinking?_


End file.
